Sarah vs The Intersect
by denyz
Summary: What if the roles were turned around? What if Sarah was just a nerd, unlucky enough to get the Intersect downloaded into her brain? And what if Chuck was the CIA operative assigned to protect her? I don't own anything. Characters' POVs will change. Rating is probably too high, but just in case. Please, R&R. Romance/Drama/Humor/Action. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first Chuck story, if you don't count the one short one-shot I wrote for #saveChuckAgain. As Chuck is one of my favorite shows, I decided to write a fanfiction about what it would look like if the roles were swapped - what if Chuck was the CIA operative and Sarah was the one with the Intersect in her brain?**

 **Please, read and review, I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sarah vs. The First Meeting

Charles Irving Bartowski existed no longer. Now, he was Charles Carmichael, the most ruthless and deadliest CIA agent the agency ever had. He used to have a partner, Bryce Larkin, who has also his best friend since college. Unfortunately, the agency separated them, and they both went solo. As he was the best, he always got sent to the most dangerous missions – facing an army or going undercover.

Not that Charles didn't like it. He loved the thrill, loved the adrenaline. He also loved the planning, infiltrating. He loved everything about it. Except for one thing. He was lonely. He felt uterly alone. Because of his job at the agency, he doesn't even have time for his friends and family (well, that one member of it). But he is, in fact, glad. He isn't the same as he was the last time he was home. In Burbank.

He used to be very friendly, you know. He sometimes is, even now. But he isn't the same Charles he used to be. He isn't the same Chuck he used to be. Chuck Bartowski was a naive nerd with love for.. basically, everything. He trusted too easily, which almost cost him his life in his early days as a CIA operative. Of course, Bryce saved him.

Unfortunately, Bryce died a few days ago. But not before sending the Intersect to some random citizen, who, most likely, was not so random.

Bryce saved his life countless of times, and Charles owed him. That's why came home. To Burbank.

He pulled some strings and got sent here by General Backman, his supervisor. Truth be honest, Charles liked the General. She was small and.. a little old, yes, but she was a force to be reckoned with.

Back to the present. Charles found out that Bryce sent the Intersect to his ex-girlfriend named Sarah Walker (the name sounds fake, by the way, but he's not the one to talk – his codename is Carmichael). He's never met her before, which isn't all that surprising. But Bryce told him some stories about her.

You might ask what the Intersect is. Well, to dumb it down a little bit, Intersect is a software specializing in housing and analysing large quantities of encoded data. It used to be stored in Washington D.C., but shortly before his death, Bryce downloaded the Intersect and sent it to Sarah Walker.

Now, he was undercover. After a long time. So, of course he would be a little rusty. He was prepared for it.

He found out that Sarah Walker worked in the local electronics store called Buy More as something called a Nerd Herd, the computer and technical support divison of the store itself. She repaired stuff. He decided he would put on the role of a desparate, handsome guy, who has problems with his phone.

So, he put on some tight button-up with rolled up sleeves, combed his hair, and put on the facade.

Truth be told, he didn't like lying to people, especially someone innocent like Sarah Walker. All she did was being guilty of being the ex-girlfriend of a CIA operative. She still lived with her parents, for God's sake!

‚ _Focus, Charles. Focus,'_ thought Charles.

He walked in to the store. The store itself wasn't anything special – it looked like a classic eletronics store, with customers, employees, and a lot of electronics. He slowly made his way toward the the Nerd Herd.. well, I suppose you could call it a stand.

In there, there was a beautiful blonde woman with the bluest eyes he has ever seen – well, he was dumbstruck. When he came over to her, she smiled at him sweetly. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing, what he supposed, was the uniform all employees of Nerd Herd were supposed to wear. Skinny jeans, which were probably her own, not the uniform, and a white, short-sleeved shirt with the Nerd Herd logo on it.

„Hello. My name is Sarah, what can I help you with?" asked Sarah sweetly.

Charles was screwed. Even with his CIA training, he couldn't help it but start blabbing a little bit.

„He-hi. My name's Charles, and, uh.. I have a problem with my phone, I was wondering if you could help me with it," said Charles, finally.

How the hell did this happen? He was the deadliest CIA operative, the most ruthless agent the agency has ever seen. And somebody, particularly all of the female agents, think he is the hottest one, too. How come he is blabbing, stuttering, and completely making a fool out of himself?

Well, you could say that the shyness never leaves you. Charles was horribly shy as a child, that's why he only had one girlfriend in his entire, twenty-seven years old life. But, that's a topic for another day.

Sarah looked highly amused by his stuttering and blabbing.

„Well, I'm glad I could entertain you," smiled Charles.

Sarah smiled as well.

„Well, please, show me what's the problem with your phone," said Sarah with a smile.

Chuck wordlessly pulled the phone out of his pocket and gave it to her.

„Well, it just won't turn on," said Charles.

Sarah took the phone from him and looked at it. She smiled.

„Of course! That's Intelicell, yeah. This model has a little screw that pops lose, right in the back here."

Sarah then proceeded to take off the phone housing, as well as the battery. She then took a screwdriver and quickly screwed the screw. She then put the battery and the housing back and gave him the phone.

„Done. Try to turn it on," said Sarah. Chuck then turned on the phone, and indeed, the phone turned on. After punching his PIN code, he looked at her.

„Thank you very much. Though, there is one more problem with the phone," said Charles.

Sarah looked a little surprised, but in a good way.

„And what's that?" she asked, a little amused.

„It doesn't have your phone number in it," said Chuck with a charming smile. She immidiately started to laugh, but not the mocking laugh, the good laugh. She then took a pen and a paper and wrote her number down.

„There you go, Charles. And, uh, it may sound a little weird, but Charles sounds a little too..." she stopped, probably because she couldn't find the right words.

„Formal?" finished Charles for her.

„Exactly! You know what I mean," said Sarah.

Chuck smiled. He knew exactly what she meant.

„Well, you can call me Chuck, if you want to," said Charles.

„Very well, Chuck. I expect a call from you, got it?" asked Sarah.

He didn't know if he would call her. Now, he just had to break into her apartment and steal her computer with the Intersect on it. Easy. Though he was a bit sad he wouldn't get to spend some time with her. She really looks like a great girl to spend evening with.

„Don't worry, I will."

* * *

 **So, this is the end of the first chapter. Please, really, tell me what you think.**

 **See ya around :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So, this is the second chapter. This chapter is from Sarah's point of view, but at the end, there is a little segment from Chuck's point of view. Please, R &R, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or anything, to be honest.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Sarah vs The Point of View

Sarah was just having a normal evening – watching Supernatural on Netflix and eating pizza.

„I gotta get myself a boyfriend..." mumbled Sarah to herself. Not even a second later, she got a notification on her computer that she has received an e-mail.

She opened her e-mail and found out that the e-mail was from her old boyfriend, Bryce Larkin. She and Bryce met a few years ago when they both were on a vacation in Venezuela. Of course, she went with her parents then. Their relationship lasted for about a year.

Curious, she opened the e-mail and found a file. She opened it and her entire screen went black for a few seconds. Then, the words appeared.

„ **Where did we start?** "

Sarah immediately knew the answer. It was their phrase. They used to say it to each other all the time. But why was he sending her this? Why would he be asking this? What the hell is going on?

Curious, she decided to answer this question.

„ **VENEZUELA, HONEY.** "

Immediately, the black screen disappeared and instead of it, thousands of images started to appear on her screen. They went so fast she barely had the time to register it. She wanted to take her eyes out of it, but she found out she couldn't.

When the images finally ended, she blinked for a few times, since her eyes were so dry.

„What the hell just happened?" asked Sarah herself. And really, what the hell just happened? Did she just spend the whole night watching thousands of images on her computer? And not blinking even once? How did she even stay up this whole time? What the hell?

She looked at the clock on the wall and found out it read 7:30 AM.

Great. She has to be at work in an hour.

She quickly went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

After the shower, she dressed herself in her Nerd Herd uniform consisting of her shirt and badge. She put on her skinny jeans, brushed her hair a little and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast with her parents.

After coming downstairs, she noticed her parents were already eating, so she made their way over to them.

„Morning," said Sarah.

Her father looked up from his newspaper and smiled. Jack Walker was a man in his mid-fifties with already graying hair and weathered, but kind face. You could trust him immediately. And he definitely found his use to it.

That's why they moved around so much. And why they changed their names. Again.

But he really cared about her and her mother, she would give credit to him for that, at least.

„Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well? You look tired," asked her father.

Her mother, Emma, looked at her with concern in her eyes. She did look tired.

„Sarah, honey, are you feeling okay?" asked Emma concernedly.

Sarah just smiled. „Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry. I'm just hungry."

Her parents shrugged, though they still seemed a little concerned. After the delicious breakfast consisting of toast, bacon and eggs, she was on her way to work.

Her mother had this tradition – every Monday, she would cook an English breakfast. Nobody knew why and nobody asked, since it was that good. Sarah definitely didn't mind.

* * *

After coming to work, she was immediately assaulted by the blabbing of her friend, Morgan Grimes.

„Morning, Sarah," said Morgan. She knew Morgan ever since she started working here. He helped her a lot, and in exchange, he just wanted to be her friend, since he didn't have any of those. It was kind of cute, actually. And seeing him swooning over another co-worker, Anna Wu, was pretty funny to look at. Of course, she would never tell him that.

„Morning to you, too, Morgan. How are you?" asked Sarah with a smile. Morgan smiled in return.

„Nah, played Call of Duty the whole night, didn't have a shut-eye... how about you?" asked Morgan. Morgan knew Sarah was a big nerd, although she didn't look like it. She loved Supernatural, Call of Duty, comic books, especially Superman, which kind of bugged Morgan a little, since he was more of a Batman type.

Well, no one is perfect, right?

„Alright, I'll leave you to.. whatever you do here. See ya," said Morgan as he walked away. Sarah waved at him with a smile and went to the Nerd Herd stand.

* * *

Not even 10 minutes later, she noticed a man coming into the store. He wasn't very far from her, so she could look at him pretty clearly. He had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes which showed intelligence, experience and.. pain? But also a little happiness, which she was glad for. He was definitely handsome, but more in the classical handsome way.

He was wearing a button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up, which seemed a little tight on him.. not that she minded, he was really muscular, and jeans. He smiled and came over to her.

He seemed a little nervous, so she decided to be the first one to talk.

„Hello. My name's is Sarah, what can I help you with?"

He seemed a little relieved.

„He-hi. My name's Charles, and, uh.. I have a problem with my phone, I was wondering if you could help me with it," said the man. Sarah was amused. This man, a man with confidence literally radiating off of him, was nervously blabbing. It was cute.

„Well, I'm glad I could entertain you," said the man with a smile. Well, let's see.

Killer smile? Check. Body of Adonis? Check. Tall? Check. Handsome? Check. Funny? Check.

Wow, what's the catch?

Sarah smiled at him. „Well, please, show me what's the problem with your phone."

He wordlessly put the phone out of his pocket and handed it to her with a shy smile.

Sarah immediately knew what's the problem. „Of course! That's Intelicell, yeah. This model has a little screw that pops lose every now and then, right in the back, here."

She then took off the phone housing and the battery. Then, she took a screwdriver she had on her desk (don't ask) and quickly screwed the screw. She then put the battery and the housing back and told Charles to turn it on. The phone turned on and with a smile, he looked at her.

„Thank you very much. Though, there seems to be one more problem with it," said Charles.

Sarah was a little surprised. What else could be wrong with the phone?

Sarah scolded herself mentally. _‚Sarah, for God's sake, there could be dozens of problem with a phone...'_

He gave her a charming smile. „It doesn't have your number in it."

Sarah immediately started to laugh. After she was able to calm down a bit, she looked at him and saw he was chuckling a little as well. She took a pen from her stand and wrote her number on the paper.

He's smooth. Though.. did that pick-up lane ever work?

„There you go, but.. do tell me. Did that line ever work?" asked Sarah curiously.

Charles smiled. „This is the first time, actually."

Sarah smiled again. Nice one, Walker.

„Well, there you go, Charles. By the way, it may sound a little weird, but Charles sounds a little too..." Sarah didn't know how to say it without offending him. Though she suspected he wouldn't even be offended.

„Formal?" finished Charles for her. That's exactly the word she was looking for! Normal! Yay!

„Exactly! You know what I mean," said Sarah.

Charles smiled. „Well, you can call me Chuck, if you want to."

Chuck. She liked it. „Very well, Chuck," it sounded good, „I expect to get a call from you. Got it?" asked Sarah.

„Don't worry. I will call you," said Chuck. As he was prepared to leave, Morgan came on the scene.

„Hey Sara-," he was cut off.. by himself, apparently... when he looked at Chuck. He looked him up and down and then back at him. „Wait.. Chuck? Is that you?" asked Morgan.

‚ _Wait. They know each other?'_ thought Sarah.

Chuck looked a little surprised as well, but then, the recognition came into his eyes.

„Morgan? Man, I haven't seen you in years!" said Chuck, as he hugged the man. It looked pretty funny, actually. Considering that Chuck was like 6'3 and Morgan like 5'8. Hell, even Sarah is taller than Morgan.

„What are you doing here? I thought you were in.. wherever you are these days," asked Morgan with a smile.

„Well, I decided to come back to Burbank. I traveled a lot, so I thought it was time to come home," said Chuck. After looking at Sarah, he noticed she looked confused. Morgan seemed to notice this as well, so he started explaining.

„I've known Chuck ever since we were kids. He used to protect me from the bullies. We used to be best friends," said Morgan.

Chuck looked a little surprised. „Used to be?"

They looked at each other and started laughing. „Alright, I gotta go, I have some work to do. We will have to catch up, Morgan," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah, „I will call you, alright?"

„Alright. I can't wait," said Sarah with a smile. And really, she couldn't wait. Her first date since.. Bryce. Wow. That's a pretty big step if you ask her.

„Bye," said Chuck for the last time as he left the Buymore.

After he left, Morgan looked at Sarah.

„Wait... call you? Are you two having a... date?" asked Morgan.

Sarah just smiled.

„So, you have any interesting stories about him?" asked Sarah.

Morgan's eyes sparkled with excitement.

„Of course. When we were younger, we used to..."

* * *

After Chuck left the Buymore, he was extremely surprised. How come he didn't know Morgan worked there? What the hell?

Now he thinks he is moving back to Burbank. He didn't know what to tell him.

„What should I have told him? Hi, it's good to see you again. Oh, no, I'm not moving back. I just came here after 5 years to go undercover and steal a computer from one of your friends and co-workers, because I'm a CIA agent and she has the most important file in the world on that goddamn computer," like.. what the hell?

And why did he go to the Buymore, anyway? It wasn't like he couldn't just break into her house, steal her computer, and never even see her?

Well, maybe he wanted to see her. He didn't know why, because he's never seen her before.

But, yeah.. maybe he wanted to see her. He was lonely. Like hell. You will be lonely when you are a professional assassin for the government. One of the best, too.

Damn it. This won't be easy.

* * *

 **So, this is the second chapter. Don't worry, there will be their date in the third.**

 **6'3 - approximately 190cm**

 **5'8 - approximately 173cm**

 **See ya around :)**


End file.
